Surprise!
by Nalyx
Summary: Random smut :D After a long ass mission, Luxord is exhausted and wants to sleep, but what happens after he receives a visit from his boyfriend? lets find out!


Luxord kicked off his boots as he entered his room. It had been a long mission filled with countless heartless. His back ached from his numerous battles and whether he wanted to admit it or not, cards were not a very good weapon to use.

Placing his hands on his lower back, he leaned back and moaned as he cracked his back. God did that feel so good. Rubbing his lower back, he made his way to the bed where he planned to sleep for at least a week or so. He honestly didn't want to be bothered by anyone. He didn't care if it was the queen of England, there was no way in hell that he was getting up from his bed. "Number ten I need you to fill out your report," Saïx said._ Fuck._

"Can't I do it later?" Luxord asked, glaring at the second in command.

"No."

"Why the bloody fuck not?" he couldn't help but snap. He had been working non-stop and he wanted to rest damnit.

"Because I said so."

Oh god did he hate that reason. It was the laziest reason anyone could give and usually that excuse would come from parents not superior members.

"Are you SERIOUS! That is a lame-ass reason!" The brit shouted.

"Well that is the reason you are going to get. Good bye."

He growled and flopped down on his bed. Screw Saïx. He was going to sleep even if that meant being turned into a Dusk. He curled up in a ball and nuzzled the sheets, but just as sleep was about to take him the door slammed open. He jumped, rolled onto his knees and glared at the intruder, cards in his hands.

"Whoa calm down Lux. It's just me." He knew that voice. He blinked a few times until Xigbar was visible. He relaxed and dropped his cards. For the first time since they started dating, he really didn't want to see Xigbar. "You ok?"  
>"Yeah I'm fine. Just exhausted and stressed," Luxord replied, rubbing his eyes. He jumped again when he saw how close Xigbar had gotten after he withdrawn his hands from rubbing his eyes.<p>

"Wow you really are stressed. That's twice that I made you jump," Xigbar said, chuckling. The brit glared at him, knowing that he thought that his involuntary actions were cute to the one-eyed superior.

"Oh shut up. I've been on a mission for two weeks. You'd be jumpy too."

"No. Not really."

He glared at him as he flopped down on his back. Xigbar followed him down; wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close so they were spooning.

"You need a stress reliever," he whispered in the blond's ear. The hair on the back of Luxord's neck went up as his whole body was filled with a cold, tingling feeling. He knew exactly where this was heading, but he wasn't going to let it. He was too tired for this.

"Not now Number Two. I'm too tired," he stated angrily.

"Oh god! He used the number! Oh dear lord why?" the one-eyed man said, a false hurt in his tone.

"Shut up! I'm serious!"  
>"Feisty aren't you? And I'm being serious too. You need a stress reliever."<p>

His hand traveled down his torso in a spider-like fashion and slid slightly down his pants. The blond moaned softly, blushing and trying to pull his hand away.

"Getting excited already and all I've done is whisper in your ear and move my hand down your pants. You're way too sensitive Lux, but I guess that's a good thing for me."

"Sh-Shut up. It's only normal that I am after a few weeks or so."

"Very true. This is going to be fun then."

His breathe hitched when he felt familiar warm fingers wrap around his member. The blond gasped and gave a small moan, his whole body tensing. His lover's teeth made their way to his ear as his hand began to move slowly. Luxord couldn't control himself when he felt the pleasure strike him. He gave Xigbar a louder moan, but didn't allow him to hear it due to him stuffing his face in the comforter.

"Oh no you don't," Xigbar said, climbing on top of Luxord and forcing him to lie on his back. Blue eyes stared at him and widened when the blond felt teeth sink into his neck. He moaned loudly, his arms immediately wrapping around Xigbar's neck and his fingers threading themselves in his long hair.

It didn't take long for him to start panting as his lover began licking, sucking and biting his neck. He knew all of the sensitive spots and honestly that drove Luxord crazy. He was never one to show emotion and he didn't like being weak, but every time he was with Xigbar those barriers crumbled. Every time he was with him he would start showing emotion and he'd be weak in his boyfriend's strong arms. He would just let Xigbar take him away without even second guessing it.

"Xig," he breathed out, clawing his hands down Xigbar's bare back (when he lost his shirt no one will ever know). The older man playfully growled, biting harder. "Ah! Xig!"

It was always a good sign whenever he had Luxord shouting his name. It meant that he was getting impatient, but his pride wouldn't let him beg for it. That had always been Xigbar's goal. To make his adorable blond _BEG_ for him. Sadly he hasn't gotten close to it yet. Keyword YET.

"Yesss?" he playfully asked, nibbling on the blond's ear. More small moans came out of the brit's throat.

"S-Stop teasing..." he uttered. His determination to keep his voice steady wasn't going so well. His whole body screamed for him. It wanted him, but he couldn't say it.

"Oh, I'm teasing?" his teeth wandered down to Luxord's exposed chest. If there was one good thing about these stupid coats, it's that no one ever wore a shirt under them due to it being too hot and the fact that all you have to do is zip it down to get out of.

"Y-Yes you bloody a-RE!" he yelped as pleasure and pain flowed through his body from the nip he received on his chest. A dark chuckle came from the man on top of him. His skillful tongue danced on the sensitive flesh and his teeth occasionally nipped gently. The pants of pleasure coming from Luxord was enough to make him hard. It was amazing how simple sounds like that could make him excited, but only if those simple sounds came from Luxord.

He cupped the blond's clothed erection and massaged gently, "is there something you want Luxy?" The brit let out the most unmanly sound that any man could think of. It was a whimper, a whine and moan all combined in one. It sounded girlish and hot to the black haired man. "Well?"

"S-Stop t-teasing. For the love of god stop!"

"As you wish." He immediately stopped doing everything and climbed off of Luxord. The blond stared at the ceiling, blinking in confusion. What just happened?

"...Huh?"

"What? You told me to stop. So I did."  
>"I-I didn't mean stop, stop! I meant stop teasing."<p>

"And I did."

"But...what?"

"Didn't you want to sleep?"

"...well now I don't! You got me all hot and flustered!"

"Oh _I did_?"

Whoops.

"Wait...I...What's with that smirk?"

The last few seconds were a complete blur to Luxord. One moment he was talking to Xigbar the next moment Xigbar was pinning him down and biting his neck rather viciously. Ecstasy overwhelmed him. It incased him in a blanket of pleasure and before he knew it, his clothes had been shredded off and both he and Xigbar were lying there naked.

His back arched and his fingernails dug into Xigbar's back as the pain of the first finger pushing into him set in. He gasped and panted, trying to endure the pain that he hadn't felt for weeks. It was a good pain, one that he could endure no problem and actually welcomed.

"X-Xig hurry please," He breathed out. Xigbar smirked, knowing that the blond didn't realize what he had just done. He had begged. It was a small beg, but it was good enough for him. He sped up the prepping, enjoying his lover's moans and pants. "Oh god Xigbar please hurry!"  
>He chuckled, loving how Luxord's barriers were crumbling before him. He removed his fingers and positioned himself over his adorable boyfriend. Yellow met blue and never before had just looking at one another been so romantic. Luxord gasped and let out a loud moan as Xigbar entered him.<p>

The older man waited until Luxord adjusted. He kissed his cheek, his lips, his forehead, anywhere that would comfort him. He began to move when Luxord gave him the signal of permission. Gasps, moans and shouts of pleasure echoed in the room. With each harsh and fast thrust that Xigbar gave, Luxord's moans became louder and his loud moans became screams of pleasure. Funny how he thought he wanted sleep. Boy was he wrong. He wanted to be fucked into the mattress THEN sleep.

Hot kisses were exchanged and tongues danced together in the song of love. The heat, the sweat, the touches. It was almost enough to make Luxord cry out and release. ALMOST. He was still waiting. Waiting for Xigbar to hit that glorious spot that made him throw his head back and scream in pure euphoria.

Speak of the devil.

"Ah! Xigbar!" he shouted, releasing at last and panting hard as he did. He arched his back and moaned when he felt Xigbar come inside him.

Breathing in hard and shallow, he loosened his grip on Xigbar and went limp in his arms. NOW he was exhausted. He allowed Xigbar to scoop him up in his arms and pet him gently. The blond could hear Xigbar's still racing heart when he placed his ear against his chest. He smiled, loving that he was the reason why his heart was racing frantically.

He received another loving kiss from his boyfriend and as he felt himself drift into sleep he could've sworn he heard Xigbar say three words. The most beautiful three words that any lover could hear.

"I love you."

Suddenly the door banged open. An irked Saïx walked in, not even caring about the scene he was witnessing, "Number ten I thought I told yo-."

"Shhh! He's sleeping asswipe!" Xigbar growled.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me. As your SUPERIOR I order you to leave. Luxord will give in his report when he's done resting or do you want me to tell Xemnas that you watch him while he sleeps like the creepy puppy dog you are?"

Saïx glared at the man and without another word he left, closing the door behind him. Xigbar chuckled and snuggled with his blond. The feeling of love coursed through his body like blood. It was amazing and as he lay there with Luxord in his arms, he promised himself that he would never let him go. He would protect him. Always.


End file.
